icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alica123
Hello! I'm Alica, and I welcome you to my talkpage :) You can message me here. If you need help with ANYTHING or just want something else, feel more than free to ask, I'll do my best to reply fast (it shouldn't take TOO long, I'm a pretty active user and online almost every day). :) Noah raps w/ Nathan & Jennette http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VJscYDa06s&feature=player_embedded DevonAndersen 18:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC)UserDevonAndersen I found the pic on twitter here for Seddieisthecure just found out it was photoshoped This one is cute too here but again photoshopped DevonAndersen 19:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Alica123 16:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I'm honored! Thank you so much, that is by far one of the best things anyone's ever said to me Did I really have that much influence on you? You have my respect forever! XD -Nate F. Lord Rapter 22:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) German show Was meinst du mit "German show I´m sure you don´t know", vielleicht kenn ich´s ja? Mak23686 16:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hab nur ein, zwei Folgen stückchenweise mal gesehen, gefällt mir net so wirklich. Mak23686 13:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ich schau net so wahnsinnig viel Fernsehen, des meiste davon lohnt sich net. Zur Zeit schau ich eigentlich nur Wer wird Millionär, Sachen vom Stefan Raab und Fußball-Länderspiele. Was gut (aber leider net erfolgreich) war war Pushing Daisies; sehr eigenen Charme, hat die große Masse leider net fasziniert. Life (Krimiserie mit sehr exzentrischem Polizisten) war auch gut, und Burn Notice (Agentenserie) is auch ganz interessant. Mak23686 19:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Seeing WHO vandalized a page is possible for everyone, just click on the "History" button. But it was right to report that, because an admin needs to block those people. Mak23686 13:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Categories Why exactly are you adding the "images of ..." categories to the episode pages? The images are not the main topic of those, they are just decoration. That´s what I mean by "too many categories make this wiki confusing". By the way, i recently wrote a policy sentence setting a maximum of 10 categories for a page. Cam Relationship now has more than 10. Mak23686 18:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) pics We said no shipping pics in the character GALLERIES, that agreement is still valid; as for the other shipping pics, I think one or two pics next to the paragraphs introducing the ships are okay. Mak23686 17:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi. Did you ever contact Rorygirl, your fellow Austrian, or she contacted you? Just curious if so, and how far away she is (? km) from where you are in your beautiful country. Katydidit 11:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to ask, is she in the same grade level you are? Katydidit 11:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Part 8 Check out Part 8 of iStart Over, and see the previous parts of it. User Blog:Bunnyboo50/iStart Over (Movie) Part 8 Thank you! Reasons why I didn't put it in one blog is because it would take a long time to fit it in one. So that's why I added links inside of the commerical blog of iStart Over. I'm up 2. XD it's 4:21 am where I live! Hey Alica123! I just wanted to let you know, I've been using Sony Vegas for a little over four years now. I started with version 7 and have gotten each new version as they came out. So if you need any help or have any questions about the program or editing in general I'd be gald to help you ^_^ I'm sorry I don't know any good tutorials for it. I tried to find some for you but they were all pretty crappy xD But yeah, if there's anything specific you want to know I'll see if I can help :) Hey. I thank you for that, but sadly I have no idea who you are. Please sign next time, you can do it with using 4 ~'s. Alica123 00:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi I was reading that blog from @PersonUdontKnow and I saw that you said I was your favorite Creddie Shipper!!! Thank you for telling her to add me! That is so nice!! I am gonna add you to my friend list now : D 7creddie5 22:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 Yeah you are welcome! Its actually kinda funny but most of my friends are Seddie Shippers! Lets see I don't quite remember where I got it but when I remember I will tell you and thanks I thik its cute too!!! I saw yours and its cool where did you get yours? 7creddie5 17:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 Deine Frage Hallo ich glaube irgendwer hatte gemeint, du bist aus Österreich (falls ich mich jetzt nicht irre) hier ist mal mein Emailadresse, damit ich deine Frage beantworten kann: zeitspringerin@googlemail.com Gruß aus Deutschland Z e i t s p r i n g e r i n 02:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Z_e_i_t_s_p_r_i_n_g_e_r_i_n Hab Email nochmal verfasst und geschickt ;) ---- Hab dir eine Antwort-Email geschickt. ;) LG Z e i t s p r i n g e r i n 16:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC)'Z_e_i_t_s_p_r_i_n_g_e_r_i_n Can you summarize your PROFILE page? Alica, can you summarize your PROFILE page (technically, a blog!) in 2 sentences or less? Katydidit 02:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Cam comment As much as I appreciate it that you found a Cam fic you like, M-rated fanfics count as mature content; links to them aren't allowed here. Mak23686 17:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : We have a few good ones on the Additional Cam material page. Mak23686 04:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Heyo, can I become Destiny Johnson's friend in the icarly rpg? My character is Evelyn Chase, she's nice to about everyone she meets, everyone thinks shes all happy, but really she's had a depressing past and she cannot get over it. Heyho, I guess it's you, Amythest444. Yep, sure your character can :) Except that, Next time you post something on a talk page, please make four ~'s, which makes you sign your post so I know you wrote that. :) ~~~~ = Alica123 17:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) , just that it's your name. If I didn't check the RPG page I wouldn't have known it was you. Anyways, thanks for stopping by :) Alica123 17:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Hey I'm just kind of bored... been reading comments and yeah you seem to feel the same way I do about the new role-playing thing. I mean I created an RPG blog but it's not like I'm being a hypocrite, its just that when I did it it I wanted to keep it contained on one blog/chatroom, and not all over the place :P But it kinda failed since nobody came but yeah. I think @ILoveSeddie1234321 was able to make a permanent chatroom for that, though :) So yeah...just felt like talking to someone haha. reply back if you want to? x] ILive4Seddie 23:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok yeah I see what you mean... darn. another issue with the rpg :P ILive4Seddie 23:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Tweet Yup, and I can't help but feel a little honored by this; I just keep wondering if she liked it because I called her a jewel, because I told her to get out of Nick or because I told her not to let Nick bring her down ... maybe a little of everything, I keep running around in circles if I think about it. Mak23686 15:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ref.'s messed-up on Jennette's page Alica, please be careful when changing the pic on a page. I had to fix the 2 ref's you messed up on Jennette's page. I don't know what you are seeing when changing the pic, but if you click on the SOURCE button at the top right, you can change the pic (name) without touching anything else. And, after you make the change, please double-check on the page to see if anything else was messed-up so you can then fix it. I have to keep fixing ref's when a pic is changed, and I don't know why it keeps happening. Thanks. Katydidit 18:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Jathan Page. Yesterday i actually edited some stuff out of the Jathan page. So i'm not overprotecting it. Sockstar and AllzFayre are biased against Jathan. Talk to SeddieBerserker. So by all means, if you think some stuff that isnt sourced should go, go ahead and take it out. But make sure it's not sourced. Some of the source material is in the Jathan galary. Thanks. Slicknickshady 18:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I have talked to the admin SeddieBerserker And he has told me the opening is fine. That me and sockstar are both right. And the opening mentions Jennette's tweet you are talking about. So i was fine with the compromise. Sockstar was not. But talk to him, he was just fine with what the opening was. And he doesnt ship and care if they are friends or not. Sockstar is just trying to cause trouble. Slicknickshady 18:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Go right ahead, i want the speculations and interpretations gone As i said i took out three things yesterday that implied anything romantic. It's just this "best friend" is not as clear as sockstar thinks that tweet makes it. The "closer than we are" comment from jennette is obviously about dating. They are not dating. So that has nothing to do with how close of friends they are. I have talked to SeddieBerserker. He thinks the opening paragraphs are fine. He made the compromise yesterday. I agree the pages need to be cleaned up. But I am not wrong here. That tweet did not make anything clear the other day. Nathan has said they are best friends. So doesnt has opinion count? There is a difference between "best friend" and "we are the best of friends" and "one of my best friends" and "my friends are.......those are probably my best" So her tweet the other day doesnt make those invalid. But i agree...the admins are the only ones who can settle whats going on, in the jathan page right now. Cause sockstar is just extremely biased against Jennette, Seddie, Sam, and he hates me so he likes making me squirm by editing these opening paragraphs. So thanks. Slicknickshady 18:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) No Doubt I'm just saying i think we need more than one tweet, that maybe a lot of people took out of context, to trump everything else we have heard from them in the past. I'm not denying that they are not each others "Best Friend" as being the #1 friend. But i have no doubt Jennette is telling the truth when two weeks ago she listed Nathan as one of her best. Did something really change in two weeks? who knows! But my guess is while Nathan isnt her best friend, he is one of her best friends. Also i think not enough people are giving Nathans opinions the time of day. He has said they are best friends. And he hasnt said anything since then to make us feel otherwise. Now theres a chance that Nathan could consider Jennette a best friend and Jennette doesnt consider him one... but thats getting into a whole bunch of speculation and conjuncture and the pages don't need that. So i think the opening paragraph is fine. I has the stuff they have said in the past "best friends" but also talks about Jennette's recent tweet that just said friends. Slicknickshady 19:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Nathan also has a Ustream coming up But he does the smart thing and just avoids questions like that so i doubt we would get anything from him. Jennette's on-line STORE now open for business Hi, I thought since you are one of Jennette's biggest fans here, you would like to know heron-line STORE is now open for business! I also posted the link as a comment on her page, and also in her External links. You tweet a lot! Katydidit 22:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) My blog page now finished with videos from Memphis (May 14) I wanted to let you know I finished uploading my videos on the May 14 event in Memphis, which includes some of Jennette. Check it out! Katydidit 03:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Arnold S. (the movie actor, and ex-Gov. of California) Since you are in Austria, have you read any press coverage (newspapers) or on television about your native movie actor Arnold Schwarzenegger in his fathering a child (a boy, now 14) with his maid? How do you feel about him doing that to his wife, Maria Schriver? Just curious if you heard and if the papers-tv is publicizing it a lot because he is famous, and from Austria. Is his place of birth (Thai-Graz), anywhere close to where you are? Katydidit 21:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I just sent you a tweet Hi! I just sent you a tweet freeguyman saying I'm now following you, and asking you to follow me! Katydidit 09:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Jennette McCurdy's page, editable in SOURCE mode only (answer) Alica, I found the reason why: when you click on the 'Source' button anyway, this message pops up: "Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code." This is also most of my comment reply to your interesting question on Jennette McCurdy's page in this wiki. BTW, her mom is "very sick" in bed, according to Jennette's tweet today (May 23), if you hadn't seen it. Katydidit 17:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Just Being Random Hi, I have a question how can you support SEDDIE, and Creddie love? By The Way I Love The Seddie Pictures. Tbayleyt 21:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you see...? Alica, do you see my tweets to you? I don't seem to be able to 'follow' you anymore; the option has been reverted and I can't get the 'follow' button to change to 'Following'. I wasn't sure if you knew, so I'm just saying. I hope I didn't say something to upset you in blocking me. PS: What do you think of that new (main) pic I added of Jennette at tonight's (June 4) ''iParty with Victorious premiere in Los Angeles? Katydidit 01:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Um, okay... Sure, let's talk! :) What's on your mind...even though I have a pretty good idea what this is about. Hehe. :/ Cartoonprincess 19:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay.. Here, where everyone's reading it, or somewhere else? I guess I don't mind that much but I really thought I should've kept this to myself and stuff, but I feel YOU should know since you are kind of involved in this... Alica123 19:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't exactly know where else we can talk....I would give you my e-mail, but my mom would *kill* me, so... If you want, you can delete whatever you say as soon as I see it, if you're *that* concerned. Cartoonprincess 19:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll create a fast tinychat with just as two for a few mins, kay? I really don't want others to know.. it would get *someone* in trouble, i think Wait. Forgive my ignorance but *what* is tinychat...or did you mean to space that out? lol I'll have to go soon but I'll be back in an hour and you can tell me, then....Sorry 'bout the *inconvinience*... Cartoonprincess 19:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Know what.. Just forget this... I will search somehting and if I find it I'll post everything on your talkpage... if not, I'll guess I'll keep this whole crap for myself... :/ Alica123 19:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm *free* to talk, now, so if you change your mind, you know where I am. It doesn't sound too *healthy* to "keep all this crap to yourself", so you should probably tell *somebody*.... Cartoonprincess 21:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Mail Passt. Mak23686 08:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Heute Zeit? Haste heut abend um 9 Zeit dass ma mal über des ganze Zeug reden können? Mak23686 11:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Dankeschön für den Geburtstagsgruß. : Ja, die anderen waren irgendwie auch net da. Müssen mal schaun ob ma des am Wochenende hinkriegen. Mak23686 07:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) HEY about ur question on the Seddie page, no i didnt' kickban u, but if someone did i might know why, see yesterday, JohnTheHacker, was hacking lots of peoples accounts, and went to the chat and u know "Troll'd" xoxoPurple2 00:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Purpel2 RE Unfortunatly I don't, but maybe an Admin might. xoxoPurple2 01:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 Evanescence YES I do want that page where I can download the pre-Fallen stuff. PLEASE. :))))) Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 22:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG You are one of my favorite people on the wikia now. brb editing my top friends list on my profile. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 22:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) My chat window was freezing My chat window was freezing, so i was having trouble posting. Get with me later on chat or reply here. Katydidit 17:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank You On behalf of everyone here...thank you. Thank you so much. Thanks to you, that pedophile was banned, and the Wiki is much safer because of it. Arrow2010 21:56, July 31, 2011 (UTC) editing :) ah thanks so much!! :)) ILive4Seddie 22:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Time for your FB tutorial hummkay, that should work. If it doesn't, PM me. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 00:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I just wanted to say, that your one of my favorite users here, and your so awesome! LOL. Anyway it would be cool if we could be friends or something!Theseddier200 17:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ps. I HATE the mean user who kept making accounts to bug you. :( RE: Thanks Anything for you. I'm also trying to find a way to report him for cyberbullying. I already sent a message to the Wikia Staff. I might have to call the help line, too, if it doesn't stop. I'm not on the chat because of something that transpired on Friday night that I intended to be a joke, but no one found it funny (the short version: my sister came on the chat, and I joked that it wasn't my sister, but when I said I was kidding after she got KB'd, people understandably got mad). I felt that merited a break from the chatroom, because although those people forgave me, I haven't completely forgiven myself yet. But, I swear I'll be back on Monday. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 20:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like WT and Nightwish. As for recommendations: Within Temptation - The Silent Force, The Heart of Everything, and The Unforgiving (mostly The Heart of Everything) Nightwish - Once, Century Child, and Dark Passion Play (DPP was released after they changed their lead singer. The new singer is still good though). One more band to check out: Epica. Look up Design Your Universe ''and ''The Divine Conspiracy. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 21:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thanks! Oh my gosh! You are *so* nice! Thanks *so* much for the tutorial!!!!! I made the info box on my page! :) Btw I can't beleive that rude imposter keeps doing that! Just ignore them. LOL anyway thanks. :D Theseddier200 00:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) DEI WHORE U DO R3ALIEZ NO ONA LIEKS U?!?!!!!! JUST GO DEI AND DO DA WORLD A FAVOR!!1!11 OMG NO ONE LIEKS U!1!!1!!! OMG LOL GO IN2 A CORNER AND CUT U 2 DEATH STUPID EMO WHORA!!!1!!!1 SMONE WHO HTES UR GUTS, BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111111111111111 Please Read Before leaving, please, just read this.... hopefully you don't feel bad, I just want you to know that I consider you as a friend, and that I dedicated this to you. We'll miss you Alica. Please come back, soon... http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MLEPresents.../iDedicate_This_Blog_To..._-_Please_Read MLEPresents... 03:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... Another option I know that you want to get rid of the troll so please hear me out. You can create another account and once the troll is gone and the wiki is calmer you can tell everyone that it is you. You can also PM your friends and the admins to let them know it is you. I don't want you to leave forever, and I hope you can find a way to stay. Bolivianbacon 04:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi I know you dont know me but I saw your blog,the one about you leaving. It made me feel so sad that some hater/killer''' is being so rude to you. So please dont leave! From someone who cares,aka,Mrs.Chris Colfer P.S. If you ever want to talk heres a link to my icarly wiki page. /User:Mrs.Chris_Colfer Hey! :) Glad your back!!!! I'm Purple Fried Chicken! Hope we get to knew each other better!!! Purple Fried Chicken 22:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Usership Wiki UPDATE: Finally got in touch with Neveischeese. She didn't like what PurpleStripedFudgeParole did either. PSFP has been demoted from her admin/ bureaucrat status. No need to make a new wiki. Mak has been informed. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 02:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Visa Championships Update First the good: Jordyn won the all-around. She did so much better on beam day 2 than day 1. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUA1DClUtI0 Shawn did fantastic. Especially so on beam (minus one mistake). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33tSh5m8bxs Alicia NAILED floor. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqX4_XDcwcY Mckayla Maroney bounced back and won silver in the all-around. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8kOfEjw_io Now the bad: Ali fumbled badly on beam and only got bronze. Chellsie injured her shoulder and couldn't finish her bars routine. Rebecca was by far the scariest. She crashed on vault. Badly. Couldn't even get off the podium and finish the routine. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4-FsX7GIJc Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 22:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Glee Relationships Rachel and Finn Rachel liked Finn from when she first met him. Finn cheated on his girlfriend Quinn with Rachel multiple times (more on that later). They dated briefly then broke up. Rachel dated Jesse, the lead of a rival glee club, Vocal Adrenaline (more on that later). Finn slept with Santana while Rachel dated Jesse, but told Rachel he didn't. They broke up, and she and Finn got back together at the end of season one. Season two, Rachel finds out that Finn lied about sleeping with Santana and cheats on him with his friend Puck (real name Noah Puckerman). Finn breaks up with Rachel and a while later gets back together with Quinn. A week before Nationals, he breaks up with Quinn, and gets back together with Rachel after Nationals. Finn and Quinn Finn and Quinn were dating for four months before the series started. When Quinn got pregnant (despite she and Finn never having had sex), she said Finn was the father. The father was actually his friend Puck (more on that later). He finds out the truth before Sectionals and breaks up with Quinn. He and Quinn get back together in season two sometime in the spring. Finn realizes he still has strong feelings for Rachel and breaks up with Quinn before Nationals. Quinn and Puck Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck when Puck managed to convince Quinn to have sex with him. Quinn got pregnant by Puck and sort-of dated him after Finn broke up with her. Puck was there when Quinn gave birth to their daughter, whom Puck named Beth. They gave her up for adoption to the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Cororan (ironically, she's also Rachel's biological mom). Rachel and Jesse Rachel and Jesse met after Finn broke up with Rachel. Rachel knew exactly who Jesse was, and ignored the glee club when they said he was just using her to improve Vocal Adrenaline's shot at Regionals. Jesse dumped Rachel a week before Regionals and Vocal Adrenaline won Regionals. Jesse came back to Rachel and took her to her junior prom. He kissed Rachel before New Directions left for Nationals and came to watch Nationals. Rachel said she wasn't dating him, and then she got back together with Finn. Artie and Tina Artie and Tina had a wheelchair date that ended sourly when she told Artie she was faking her stutter. Artie felt that she lied to him about a connection that he thought they shared. Later, he said he would date her if she ditched the Goth look and wore tighter fitting clothes. She yelled in his face for treating her like that. Artie apologized and they started dating. At the beginning of season two, Tina dumped him for Mike Chang, when they bonded at Asian Camp (more on that later). Tina and Mike Before Asian Camp, Tina and Mike didn't have a lot of interaction. Tina referred to him once as "Other Asian". When they worked together at Asian Camp, Tina noticed Mike's amazing abs and dumped Artie for him. They ended up maintaining a very stable relationship for the rest of the season. Artie and Brittany After Santana rejected Brittany as a duet partner in season two, Brittany dated Artie with the sole intention of being his duet partner and winning the competition. To ensure she would stay with him, she took his virginity. When he found out from Santana that Brittany was just using him for his voice, he broke up with Brittany and dropped out of the duet competition. A few episodes later, he said to Puck that he wanted her back. They got back together two episodes later. They maintained a solid relationship until he became convinced Brittany was cheating on him with Santana (more on that later), and accidentally called her stupid. Now, Brittany really is stupid, but before that, Artie was the only person who never called her that. He tried to win her back and take her to prom, but she rejected him. Brittany and Santana It was revealed in the first season that Brittany and Santana had slept together. In season two, while Brittany was dating Artie, Santana manipulated her into cheating on Artie with her (saying that it wasn't cheating because "the plumbing's different"). Then, Santana confessed to Brittany that she's in love with her and wants to be with her. Brittany says she loves Santana, too, but she also loves Artie and doesn't want to break up with him because it wouldn't be right. Santana runs for Prom Queen with Dave Karofsky (who is also gay), in hopes that if she wins, she'll get back with Brittany. After Brittany breaks up with Artie for calling her stupid, but doesn't get together with Santana at the end of the season. Kurt and Blaine Kurt is gay. Blaine is gay. Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy to escape being bullied by Dave Karofsky. They started off friends (Kurt had a huge crush on him when they first met). Blaine didn't reciprocate until a few days before Regionals, they got together, and shared a duet at Regionals. Kurt transferred back to McKinley High, and went to junior prom with Blaine. At the end of the season, Blaine told Kurt he loved him. Will and Emma Emma had a crush on Will while he was still married to Terri. Will found out Terri was faking her pregnancy so he left her. Somewhere along the way, Will realized he had feelings for Emma. They dated briefly, but her OCD made it difficult for their relationship to move forward, so they took a little break for Emma to get her OCD in check. A bunch of misunderstandings cause Emma to believe that Will is fooling around behind her back, so she tells him she's done with him. Later, Emma reveals she's been dating her dentist. While Will and the glee club are at Sectionals, Emma and her dentist boyfriend, Carl, go to Las Vegas and get married. After a while, it's shown that Emma still has feelings for Will. When Carl finds this out, they get an annullment. At the end of the season, Will and Emma are not together. Okay, there you go. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 23:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ... Boing. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 12:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) CHUBBLES. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 12:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) OOH YAY EXPLAINING TIME!!! Go to preferences and the part where it says signature, then copy this code (adding your own writing and colours of course): [[User:Alica123|'Alica']] (talk to me!) [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 12:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay! GO ON MY PAGE AND SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 12:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) LMFAO FAIL XD [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 12:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Instead of freaking out, just copy my code again and type the words in. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 12:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Look who got a fancy siggy :P Did you get my DM? [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 12:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Kk... I think your signature is too posh but... XD [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It's all 'fancy' writing... And THERE'S NOT PERSONALITY! LET YOUR INNER MUZIAN BEHAVIOUR SHINE THROUGH! XP Oh... and replied to your DM, too. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You are a blob. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) BLOBBEH. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ...I don't know... [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I thought you were changing the font...? [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't look any different from when it was Carmine. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) No, the actual font. It's the same. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm going through a bunch of fonts... None work so far XD DM OMG CHECK OUT MY KICK ASS SIGNATURE XD ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) More Bands Three Days Grace - if you like Breaking Benjamin, you'll like these guys too. They're from Canada, and the lead singer, Adam Gontier, has a very good voice with a wide range. They have three albums: Three Days Grace, One-X, and Life Starts Now. Apocalyptica - my friend recommended them to me and they were NOT what I expected them to be. I thought they would be more in the vein of Nightwish, but all this band is is four cellists that do a lot of Metallica covers. That being said, I'm a sucker for strings, so I do like them. They write their own music, too, and sometimes they bring in vocalists from other bands to sing (including Adam from Three Days Grace, Cristina Scabbia from Lacuna Coil, and Lacey Mosely from Flyleaf). Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 16:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yet More Bands Shinedown - a good alternative rock band with the tiniest hint of country mixed in there. The lead singer, Brent Smith, has a FANTASTIC voice. He is especially great when he sings acoustically. They have three albums: Leave a Whisper, Us and Them, and The Sound of Madness. I personally don't care for Us and Them, but The Sound of Madness is my favorite. If you want to really hear his voice, look up the acoustic versions of "45" and "Simple Man" (that second song is originally by Lynyrd Skynyrd). Staind - this is a much harder rocking band. The lead singer, Aaron Lewis, sounds like more talented Kurt Cobain (of Nirvana). They've had six albums (and one more being released next Tuesday). My personal favorite albums are Break the Cycle, Chapter V, and The Illusion of Progress. Songs to look up: "Schizophrenic Conversations", "Right Here", "King of All Excuses", and "Please". Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 01:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Evanescence Update There's an off chance you've already seen this, but I'm linking it anyway. It's a teaser for the "What You Want" music video and Amy looks FIERCE. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Stnw5L5dQwo&feature=player_embedded Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:44, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I AM LISTENING TO THE ACOUSTIC VERSION OF ALL THAT I'M LIVING FOR. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 14:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) can you help me. i was kickbanned from the chatFudge Control 23:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Fudge Control Congrats Congratulations with becoming an admin Cameddie 12:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC)